


Gods Light

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [14]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Because Chase as a little religious 18 year old is too good, Gay, Happy Ending, House finds it hot too, Kink-Altar Boy, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Slash, So does Wilson, saucy little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase as an innocent little altar boy that House just can't wait to taint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Light

House and Wilson look up at the church. 

House, the 29 year old with a cane turns to the 28 oncologist "Are you sure you're allowed to go in there?" he asks, pointing to the Church "You're not gonna burst into flames?"

"House." Wilson sighs "I believe in the same god-"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolls his eyes "Come on, if we wanna see what infected our priest, we should look for where he spends his entire life." He limps towards the Church, and Wilson follows close on his heels. The Catholic Church is beautiful, with tall spires, and high ceilings, stain glass windows of Mary, a large crucifix of Jesus, and statues mounted onto pillars of angels that House lets his eyes linger on once they step inside the large, empty hall. The floor is beautiful patterned marble, and he briefly wonders how expensive this place was to make. The architects sure as hell put a lot into it. 

"Greetings," comes a voice, and the two of them look up startled, as a boy of 18 steps off the stand, setting down the red cloth and candle lighter. He's beautiful, is what they both first think. Not as tall as House, but lithe, lean, with golden, angelic hair, angel blue eyes, wearing a black robe down to his ankles, with a shorter white robe over the top, which gives away the fact that he's an altar boy. He wears a silver necklace around his neck, with a cross charm hanging off it. He walks towards them with practised grace, hands clasped "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

Wilson jumps in before House can make a comment he's pretty sure will be inappropriate "Yeah, I'm Wilson, this is Doctor House, we're looking for Father Mcguinley's office, he spent a lot of time there, right?"

The handsome altar boy looks suspicious, but he nods slowly, golden locks, curling slightly into his eye, he pushes them away delicately. "Yes," he frowns "But you'd need access to see the room."

"How do we get access?" Wilson asks and the boy's vivid blue eyes glance at Wilson again. 

"You're Jewish," he points out, and House's eyes widen while Wilson freezes, he looks almost scared, before the boy raises a hand to calm him "Forgive me, it was merely an observation. I've never seen someone look so uncomfortable in a Church. Not even him," he turns to House, a small smile on his face "Greetings to you too, Sir,"

Huh. House turns to Wilson, pursing his lips thoughtfully, his expression reads 'Kid's pretty smart huh?' and Wilson rolls his eyes. House nods at the boy "Where do we get access?"

"Well...you'd get it from me." He admits, shoulders sloping "But I've had many people come through asking to see the office now that they know what's happened to Father. They only want to go there to see the Bible. It's a waste of the Church's time, and disrespectful." They both note his delicious accent. 

"Why would they want to see the Bible?" House asks bluntly, and Wilson elbows him harshly

"It's the oldest version in this county." The altar boy informs them, hands clasped politely "Studded with rubies and emeralds, there's a page of solid gold separating the testaments. It's rarely ever brought outside of Father's chambers, so people will look for any excuse." He looks saddened for a moment, "The perils of human nature. Everybody lies,"

Wilson turns to House with wide eyes, and House stares at the kid in shock. "What's your name?"

"Robert Chase," he answers, he looks up when someone else enters the Church behind them. A busty woman who rudely pushes past Wilson and House, and grips Chase's shoulders harshly.

"Is it true, Robbie?!" She cries "Is Father Mcguinely ill?!"

"Jessica," he soothes the woman gently, one hand on her foreman, guiding off him, his smile is like sunshine, and it relaxes her "What's wrong? How may I help?"

"The demons, Robbie, in my head, I need God's blessing to get through the day!" Her voice is hysteric, and desperate, and House and Wilson watch in shock. Chase nods, and turns to House and Wilson

"One moment gentlemen, I must attend to Jessica," he bows his head "But after, I shall take you to the chambers. I do not believe that a Jewish man, and an atheist, would very much care about an old Bible," he smiles, and walks to the podium, where Jessica follows eagerly. House turns to look at Wilson

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that right there was House 2.0."

"Right?" Wilson frowns "I mean, apart from the striking similarities, there are major differences. Like...religion?!"

"I know," House watches the boy curiously "If he ditched the whole god thing, he'd make the perfect protégé."

"Yes," Wilson bristles "Well unfortunately, we didn't come here to talk an altar boy out of his life at the Seminary. We came here to see the chambers, which he's letting us do, so just sit here, and let him do whatever he's doing."

They both looked towards the podium, where Chase was dipping his fingers into a gold goblet of holy water, and the two fingers, drew a cross on Jessica's forehead "Lord," he called confidently "We pray to you today for guidance, and protection, that you will offer unto thee for the Holy Spirit dwells in us." He draws water down Jessica's face, and she basks in the glory. Chase nods at her 

"Lord," Jessica calls "I wish only for you to keep the voices stray. I love you, Lord, and wish for your protection and light."

"Amen," Chase finished, he stepped back, smiling at Jessica "Go home, rest, look after your daughter. Father Mcguinely will be back before you know it, don't worry here," Jessica hugs him tightly, before rushing out. House knows she's insane, but doesn't say anything. Chase steps down from the podium and gestures Wilson and House forehead, and leads them up stone steps. 

"You know what's funny?" House asks, as he limps up the steps, Wilson groans into his hand, but the alter boy arches an eyebrow interestedly, turning them down an impressive marble corridor, where bells line the sides along with gorgeous oil paintings. "The fact that you're so pretty it should be a sin, yet here you are, preaching about the Lord."

"House," Wilson sighed, but the older man continued 

"Fine, so, are the rumours true? Does Father Mcguinely touch you down there?"

"House!"

"Worry not," Chase soothes Wilson, he stops in front of a door, and lifts a set of keys from his pocket, sifting through them slowly "Mr House is simply curious. He seems like a man to ask a lot of questions," he smiles at the cripple "I believe that all human beings are 'pretty', we are made in gods likeness. And now, Father Mcguinely has never done anything untoward, he is a good and honest man," Wilson sighs in relief as Chase doesn't take offense, and opens the door to the Chambers. "You mustn't touch anything,"

"How come you have all the keys?" House asks curiously, looking around, snapping on surgical gloves.

Chase hesitates "...because Father Mcguinely trusts me."

"Ah!" House points at him with his cane "I thought altar boys weren't supposed to lie!"

"It's not a lie, Sir," Chase says calmly "Just not the entire truth," he nods at the both of them "You look around, take samples for whichever substance you must test." He heads for the door, before turning back "Wilson?" He asks gently, and the oncologist turns around "Will you make sure Doctor House doesn't do anything damaging?"

Wilson laughs "Of course," he nods. And when Chase is gone Wilson chuckles again "I like the kid."

House watches the door "Yeah...me too..."

It takes Wilson a second to place House's tone, but when he does, he freaks. "What? No House!" Wilson slaps his shoulder "He's 18! And an altar boy! And you're in a Church! Stop thinking about it! Oh my god! Don't think about it!"

"Fine," House rolls his eyes "Let's find something."

...  
...  
...

They cure him. 

Father Mcguinely, as it turns out, had a severe allergic reaction to the diamonds in the Bible. Once he's cured, he puts back on his black robes and white collar, and paces the room, agitated. House and Wilson watch through the glass, confused. "Shouldn't he be happy?" Wilson frowns "He's alive-"

"Father Mcguinely!" A breathless voice from behind them calls, and it's the altar boy, wearing black dress pants, and a smart white button up shirt, with the silver cross hanging from his neck. The nurse points at the room, and Chase rushes in, not seeing Wilson and House standing there, as soon as he's in the room, Chase falls to his knees, hands clasped in his lap as he looks up at the Priest who finally stops pacing, to stand in front of Chase, a hard, disapproving glint in his eye.

"Robert." He hisses, and House and Wilson are both shocked at the venom in his voice "What have you done?"

"B-bless me father," he whispers, "F-for I have sinned." Jesus. That gives House deliciously dirty thoughts. 

"Boy." Father Mcguinely thunders, hand firm on Chase's head "What. Have. You. Done?"

"I..." Chase swallows, blinking back tears "I confess Father. I let the Doctors into your Chambers. I let them take samples of the diamond from the Holy Book. I repent, Father. I repent, and I beg for forgiveness-"

"Forgiveness?!" Father Mcguinely roars, and he shoves Chase's shoulders backwards sending the teenager sprawling along the floor. Wilson lurches like he wants to step forward, but House stops him with his cane. They need to see this. "You let them hack and dismember the Holy Bible-"

"To save you-"

"Never try to defend yourself!" The old man roars, he stares down at Chase in disgust "I am banning you from the Seminary. You may no longer live within the holy walls of the church-"

"What?" Chase whispers, looking up in shock "But Father, I have nowhere to-"

"Enough!" He roars, reaching down, and grabbing the necklace from around Robert's neck, he pulls it off with a snap so the silver's hanging between his fingers. "You were never fit to be an altar boy. Never fit to be in the seminary."

"Father," Chase whispers brokenly "I had to let them take a sample. You were going to die-"

"Then the Lord wanted me to die! And you should not have interfered!" He looks down at the boy, who has tears glittering in the blue eyes, and he softens, encouraging Chase to kneel before him. He placed a hand on Chase's shoulders, and whispers softly "Robbie," he soothes "God shines his light upon you. You have the gift of the Lord. And yet you don't want it."

"I do-" he whispered feverishly "I do want it-"

"Stop," the priest whispers, getting to his knees, and facing the young boy, Chase's bottom lip quivers "I know what you did," he soothes, running his fingers through Chase's hair "I know what you did." Chase sobs, hanging his head down in shame. 

"I'm sorry," he chokes, and House has never been more interested in someone in his whole life. "I just wanted to see- see if I could-"

"And could you?" the priest asks. Chase swallows thickly, and he nods 

"Full scholarship."

"The moment you applied for medical school, Robbie, whether you meant to go or not, you turned your back on Gods light. That doesn't mean he's turned his back on you, and will deny you the gates of heaven, it only means that your place within our denomination is different. I gave you those keys to test you, and you failed. But that's okay."

Chase gets to his legs, wobbling slightly, and he helps Father Mcguinely up, he wipes his tear stained cheeks. "I only wanted to save you," he whispers, and he turns for the door. Father Mcguinely doesn't say anything, just goes back to pacing. House and Chace watch stunned. 

"Holy shit." House whispers "He really will be a House 2.0."

"Full ride to medical school? Must be some kind of genius," Wilson frowned, before he turns to House, gesturing "Aren't you gonna go after him?"

"Not yet." House fights a smile "Let him finish medical school."

...  
...  
...

8 YEARS LATER

House watches the 26 year old applicant. He's sitting in the waiting room, leg thrumming anxiously. He has the same halo of gold hair, the same angelic eyes, so God didn't take his light away from him then. "Doctor Chase?" He calls, and the boy stands, and his eyes widens when he sees him. 

"Doctor House?" He exclaims, the House grins 

"How did I know you'd apply here?" Before House knows what's happening, the boy has launched himself into a hug, and House stands motionless, unsure what to do. Until he deciphers the mantra that Chase is whispering into his ear.

He's saying thank you.

...  
...  
...

2 WEEKS LATER

"Well," House whispers breathlessly, lying sick with sweat on his bed, arm curled around the panting angel beside him. "I just threw away any chance at heaven,"

"If God can't accept us, we don't wanna go there anyway," Chase whispers, snuggling into House's side

"Good point." House inhaled the sweet smell of his lover "Okay, next round, put on the altar outfit."

"Man," Chase chuckles "Are you ever gonna get tired of that role play?"

"Hey, my turn. And besides, you always choose the same one. Teacher/student is so unoriginal. But altar boy and naughty Doctor is completely original."

"No it's not!"

"It is with us," he captures Chase's lips with another kiss, and the younger one moans wantonly against him. "Go get the outfit," he whispers, grinning when Chase bursts out laughing, before he pads to the wardrobe to get it. House leans back, watching him, content. 

Maybe some of gods light is shining on him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! :))  
> x


End file.
